1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a rechargeable battery assembly including a plurality of cells and a rechargeable battery pack having a plurality of rechargeable battery assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a medium or large sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single cell, or may be used in a rechargeable battery pack formed by connecting a plurality of cells in parallel or in series increased capacity. For example, the rechargeable battery pack often uses a tab connecting the plurality of cells in parallel or in series, and has a structure in which current is provided from one side tab.
When a rechargeable battery pack is manufactured with a plurality cells in parallel or in series, a tab is welded in each of the cells. Management of welding quality is difficult and quality and productivity suffer. Further, ideal insulation between the cells in a pack may be difficult to realize, and thus an explosion may occur, causing severe damage.
A difference in lengths of discharging paths in the plurality of cells connected in parallel causes non-uniformity in current sourcing distribution among the cells. That is, current outputs of certain cells in the pack are lower or greater than current output of another cell. As a result, cell life-span and maximum current output is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.